


No Uptown Fool (or: Six Times Will's Eyes Wander).

by noplacespecial



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shower Sex, Slash, Student/Teacher, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I should go to hell/But I'm doing well..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Uptown Fool (or: Six Times Will's Eyes Wander).

**Author's Note:**

> So I started out determined to finish a Rachel/Will piece. And now I'm getting Quinn/Tina plotbunnies. This is the most mainstream show I've watched in years and I'm focusing on all the unconventional pairings. Figures. Also, I now remember why I don't write slash all that often - only having one gender pronoun to use is so damn frustrating! .......Yet still, all I wanna do right now is write Will/Tanaka. And Tina/Quinn. DAMN YOU [](http://community.livejournal.com/gleeslash/profile)[**gleeslash**](http://community.livejournal.com/gleeslash/)!!

Disclaimer: Will, Finn, and all other recognizable characters herein are property of FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, Zachary Woodlee, and Ryan Murphy Productions. I receive no compensation from this work of fiction and intend no copyright infringement.

~*~

The first time he does it, he has an excuse.

A talent like Finn's is rare; hearing talent like that coming from a football jock is even more rare. So Will stares. He mostly listens and okay, yes, maybe his gaze drifts _a little_, but he's distracted. By the talent.

...Yeah, that's pretty much the excuse he's going to stick with.

~*~

The second time he does it, it's an accident.

He's supposed to be home for dinner with Terri at 5:30, but Glee Club practice runs late thanks to Mercedes and Kurt getting into a screaming match. His brain is pounding against his skull like it's begging to be let out, to escape the torture of having to listen to high-schoolers duke it out over choral arrangements, and by the time he leaves the auditorium it's already past five and he still hasn't given Tanaka next week's schedule. He considers just waiting until tomorrow, but knows that the coach will find a way to get back at him for it, so he ducks into the locker room on his way to the parking lot.

And finds Finn, toweling off at the third row of lockers.

"Oh, hey Mr. S," he says cheerfully. Will nods and waves, awkwardly. "Coach has been making me train during gym period since I'm missing some of the after-school practices, and Quinn prefers it when I don't show up at her house smelling like ass." Finn explains this all while holding the towel to his hair, instead of his waist where it should be. Except that they're both guys, and Will is his teacher, so why should he have reason to worry?

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Will manages. He bolts into Tanaka's office without another word, and takes a moment to catch his breath as he drops the paper into the center of the desk. He repeats the words _Coach_, _gym period_, and _school_ in his head, reminds himself that Finn is in _high school_. _His_ high school.

Will holds his breath on his way out of the locker room. The towel is wrapped securely around Finn's waist when he passes by this time, but he hates himself for looking at all.

~*~

The third time he does it, everyone else is doing it too, which somehow makes it okay.

It's a Saturday afternoon and the Club has been practicing all morning for an upcoming competition. Will is filled with energy and pride; he doesn't think he's ever seen them work harder. It's almost 1:30 and they've been at it non-stop, so when the Pizza Hut delivery guy shows up with their lunch, it's a welcome distraction.

They form a circle in the center of the stage and attack the five boxes, Finn pulling the extra-large pepperoni-and-sausage into his lap (they realized quite quickly that with the amount the boy eats they might as well just get him his own). Silence descends as they focus on chewing and swallowing, and as conversation begins to pick up again, Will contents himself with sitting back and watching the kids tease and joke with one another.

Earlier this year, they were a mismatched bunch of outcasts. Now, they're _friends_, and the knowledge that he'd been a part of making that happen reminds Will exactly why he's putting up with the long hours, the detention-monitoring without pay, Terri's complaints, Ken and Sue's determination to make his life miserable. Watching _this_ \- Kurt and Tina hunched over a folder of sheet music, singing in soft harmony; Mercedes weaving Rachel's hair into some sort of complicated updo; Finn arm-wrestling Arty and losing gracefully - it's the kind of sign that he feels like he's been waiting for all his life, like he's exactly where he's supposed to be.

All hell breaks loose against the quiet lull when Rachel decides she wants a piece of Finn's pizza, and in the midst of her eagerness to snatch the slice from his hands, it lands down the front of his shirt. Rachel looks mortified, but Finn just laughs and runs his finger through the sauce, dabbing it on her nose.

"You just better be lucky I have my gym bag with me," he teases, leaving the smashed piece of pizza in the box as he rises to his feet and retrieves the bag from the pile of purses and backpacks against the cyc. He rummages around in the bottom until he finds a clean jersey, and not seeming to care where he is, he pulls his soiled t-shirt over his head.

The auditorium becomes so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Every eye watches along with Will as Finn's spectacularly impressive deltoids slide beneath the surface of his skin, with far more grace than one would expect from your average teenage meathead.

When he is once again fully dressed, Finn turns back around to face his audience. Noting their slack jaws and glazed eyes, he smirks, though Will notes that there's the faint hint of color in his cheeks. And that's when he notices that Finn is staring directly at him, curiosity and something darker blooming behind his eyes.

Will develops a sudden and intense interest in the floor.

~*~

The fourth time he does it, he swears that Finn is daring him to.

He assigns the students in his Spanish class into groups for their final project, and gives them the Friday class period to make plans and outlines. Finn is with Emily Sawyer and Chaz Anthony, and as the three swing their desks around to face one another, he claps his hands together loudly. Everyone turns to look at him.

"Okay!" he says, and rolls up his sleeves. "Let's get down to business."

His biceps bulge as he leans down onto the desk, slowly slides into his chair. When he's seated, he stretches his arms back behind his head to crack his knuckles. The movement pulls his shirt away from the waistband of his pants, revealing a flat stomach and chiseled hipbones, nowhere near enough time to properly explore them before he resumes a normal, seated position. Finn meets Will's eyes, and Will knows a challenge when he sees one.

He doesn't look away this time.

~*~

The fifth time he does it, Finn starts it.

Tanaka is giving him hell (what else is new?) over the upcoming exhibition in Columbus, which conflicts with a weekend scrimmage for the team. The exhibition isn't mandatory, and there are no awards given out, but it's been years since McKinley has been on the radar, and Will feels like it's important to get their name out there, make people realize that they're worthy opponents. He would feel guilty if he hadn't pulled Finn aside yesterday and asked him point-blank which he'd rather do. The earnestness in the boy's eyes and smile convinced him - Finn wanted to perform. Will hides a smile as he strides across the gymnasium towards where Ken is holding court; he remembers that feeling all too well.

Tanaka is torturing his fifth-period gym class by putting them through a series of horse laps. Will winces sympathetically at the ones that lag behind, red-faced and out of breath.

"I take it you're here about Hudson?" Tanaka booms before Will can properly approach him. He sighs.

"Yes. Look, Ken, you've got to give him a choice in the matter. He's in two activities at once, lots of kids do that. But if we keep making him feel guilty-"

"The kid runs too slow," Tanaka interjects. "I need him at a 7-minute mile, at least. He gonna learn that prancing around a stage?" Will bites his lip to keep from saying something he'll regret.

"He's made his choice, Ken," he says softly. Tanaka snorts.

"Let's take it up with Figgins, huh? Whaddaya think he'll have to say about it?"

Will clenches his fists, knowing that he's lost. Athletics is a sponsored extracurricular that brings the school notoriety; Glee Club may as well not even exist. It's not right or fair, but he's learned to choose his battles, and this one isn't worth it, so he holds his tongue.

"I'll tell you what," Tanaka pipes up. "_You_ run a 7-minute mile." Will laughs, before contemplating the probability that Tanaka is actually joking with him.

"You can't be serious," he chokes out. The coach shrugs his massive shoulders.

"Show me those dancing muscles put to good use," he retorts. "If you can do it, maybe Hudson can do it."

Will spares a second to shoot Tanaka a glare before he takes off into his first lap.

Up until the halfway point, he actually thinks that he can, indeed, pull this off; he's not in bad shape by any stretch of the imagination, but he also doesn't run regularly, nor is he a teenage boy anymore. Most of his physique comes from the health food Terri packs him for lunch and the series of crunches he tries to fit in before bed. Running a mile? Is a completely different story. He's winded and aching by the time he hits lap 10, and Tanaka smirks at him as he runs past at half his initial speed; they both know he's not going to make it.

But he's absolutely not going to give Tanaka the satisfaction of seeing him give up, so he slows his pace and pushes himself into completing the next 10 laps without passing out or falling over. It's in the middle of lap #13 that he reconsiders if this is all actually worth it; if being tricked into physical challenges during his free period to get one kid a pass out of his other obligations for a weekend is what he signed up for when he agreed to take over Glee Club.

He shakes his head, mind floating back to Finn and the way he throws himself into performing, the way he never complains about how he'd rather be at football practice anymore. He thinks about that moment when the performance is over; trying to hold a pose when all you want to do is leap in the air in excitement, sweaty and shaking, blinded by the stage lights so that you can hear the thunderous roar of applause, but all you see of the audience is a vague blur of motion. He thinks about Finn, again, face obscured by his helmet, just a number on a jersey, getting tackled into the mud while the rest of them dance and sing without him.

Yeah. This is _exactly_ what he signed up for.

So when Tanaka sneers and sarcastically wishes him good luck on Saturday, Will just smiles. Tanaka won the battle, but he's got the war tied up in a group of kids filled with so much power and talent that the rest of the world won't know what hit them. He keeps smiling as he ducks into the showers, despite the fact that he's missing his lunch time, and that he's now got pit stains on his shirt. He's toweling off his hair and heading in the direction of Lost and Found in hopes of finding a spare t-shirt when he walks straight into Finn.

"Hey Mr. S," he says, whipping his shirt over his head. "Fancy meeting you here."

Will's smile fades and he resolutely keeps his eyes on Finn's and not an inch lower. But then Finn's the one that looks down, slowly trails his eyes down his chest in a gesture that Will swears he can _feel_. A strangled sound escapes the back of throat, and he curses his own lack of self-control as Finn pulls on his gym shirt.

Will looks.

"Need an extra?" Finn asks, gesturing towards the soiled Oxford dangling from Will's hand.

He should say no. He should really, _really_ say no - there are so many different levels of inappropriate going on here that he's lost count. But when he boils it down, it's the choice between a clean shirt and one that's probably been used by half the boys that have forgotten their gym uniforms today. Grimacing, he accepts the fresh, folded shirt from Finn's outstretched hand.

"Thanks," he manages. Finn grins, a wicked glint in his eye that Will does not dwell on.

"No sweat," he replies. "Seeya at practice."

Will pulls the shirt over his head and is assaulted by the smell of Finn's cologne and his mom's laundry detergent. The shirt's a bit snug on him, and he tugs at the collar as he glances around the crowded locker room, sure that someone has picked up on what just transpired. But the other boys are far too concerned with themselves, changing in and out of their gym clothes and fighting for a place in the shower, to notice.

Thank god.

Will tugs at the shirt again as he tries to figure out how to break it to Rachel that she's got less than two weeks to re-arrange their choreography.

~*~

The sixth time he does it, he's run out of excuses, and it's a colossal, monumental, _terrible_ mistake.

Glee Club is over on time, Terri is hoping to get off work early so that they can catch a movie, and he gave Tanaka his schedule yesterday. There is absolutely no reason for Will to be in the locker room right now, especially after hearing Finn explicitly tell Rachel that he needed a shower before going home. Granted, in a voice that was deliberately loud enough for him to hear, but that's still not an excuse for him to make sure Kurt and Arty are long gone, and he doesn't think there's _any_ excuse for locking the door behind him as he steps across the threshold.

He is absolutely going to hell for this. If he doesn't get fired and/or arrested first.

He hears Finn singing, the steadily-improving voice bouncing off the metal lockers. He's belting out All-American Rejects, which just makes Will feel even older and more perverted, but it doesn't slow his approach. He sets his bag on one of the benches and steps onto the tile.

Finn's in the first stall, so unexpectedly close that Will almost slips and loses his footing. But the boy's back is to him, not seeming to realize that he has an audience, and Will pauses to watch. Blatantly, no reason or excuse to hide behind. He is a teacher watching his naked, underage male student take a shower, solely because he has a not-so-hidden desire to find out if the sound that Finn makes when he comes is anywhere near as pleasing as the sound he makes when he sings.

Straight. To. Hell.

Will inches forward, each minute movement bringing more of Finn's body into view. He's hard and taut from years of athletics, glistening as the water continues to beat upon his skin. Will watches his shoulders, his ass, his calves. He gets lost in tracing the rivulets of water over the curves of Finn's muscles, so it's several moments before he realizes that the boy has switched tunes.

_I think of all the education that I missed.  
But then my homework was never quite like this.  
Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad..._

Artist: Van Halen, his mind instantly categorizes. _Song: "Hot for Teacher"._

...Waitaminute.

Will's eyes widen as he realizes that Finn knows damn well he's there. Going to prove this point, the boy spins around, shaking his hips from side to side as he dances along with the melody.

_I brought my pencil  
Gimme something to write on, man..._

Will swallows. Hard.

"Hey there Mr. S," Finn says brightly. Just like always. Like he isn't naked and Will isn't staring, isn't hardening inside his slacks.

"I, ummm..." Will clears his throat. Licks his lips, watches Finn's gaze follow his tongue. Shuffles from one foot to the other, watches the boy's eyes trace the line of his body down to the bulge between his thighs. "I should probably be getting home," he breathes.

"Hmmmm," Finn murmurs noncommittally. His leering gaze is settled at Will's groin, and as Will watches, Finn's hand slides down his bare stomach towards his own hardening cock. He fists himself tightly, giving a slight squeeze before he begins to slide his palm rhythmically up and down. Will is rooted to the spot.

Finn continues stroking his shaft, thumb coming up to rub against the head. Eyes locked onto Will's he lets out a small groan, and it's that groan that's Will's undoing. He adjusts himself in his pants with Finn watching, then lets his hand linger, begins caressing himself through his pants. Finn speeds up his own strokes and fumbles his other hand downwards to tug roughly at his balls. Will's half a second away from saying _fuck it_ and undoing his belt when Finn stops.

Will whips his hands down to his sides, as if he can somehow pretend that this never happened. But then Finn is stepping forward, and he knows that he has lost complete control over the situation. If he ever had any in the first place. Finn gets within a few feet of him before he reaches out and grabs Will by the tie, wrapping the silk around his fist and yanking him forward. Their lips collide awkwardly, most of Will's attention going towards not falling over, but when he rights himself he finds his entire body pressed up against Finn's, the boy's eager tongue begging entry into his mouth. Will luxuriates in the heat radiating between them and allows it.

Hand still tangled in Will's tie, Finn leads him forward, until he's under the spray of water with him, still fully clothed. Though that is easily fixed when Finn begins undoing the buttons of his shirt. Will is too caught up in the melding of their lips and tongues to stop him. Finn untucks the shirt from the waistband of his pants, undoes the last button, and slides the soaking material down Will's arms so that it can land with a sodden _plop_ on the tile floor. His hands immediately go for Will's buckle and fly, which he doesn't bother undoing completely before he shoves his hands inside.

And then he's grabbing his ass.

Will rears his head back, smacking it against the tile in the process, and tries to regain his breath. Finn refuses to be deterred and simply moves his lips to Will's neck, slowly licking the outlines of muscles and bone in broad, flat strokes. Will clutches at Finn's rock-hard biceps and holds on for dear life.

Finn lacks the finesse that comes with age and experience, but he is certainly not lacking for enthusiasm. As Will is still processing all of the ways in which this will end badly, he feels a hand on his cock, another at his hip, shoving his pants down out of the way. Will steps out of them without thinking and kicks them to the side along with his shoes, but the problem is that this now leaves them both completely naked, at the point of no return. His skin makes direct contact with Finn's and their hips rock together and oh god this might be a mistake but it's the most delicious kind of sin - the kind that Will has never allowed himself before now. And maybe, that makes it okay? Maybe, after spending so much time denying himself the forbidden pleasures of life, he deserves this.

Then Finn's mouth is back on his and he is singing against his lips, finishing the song, the words vibrating through his body like a tuning fork, and it doesn't feel like so much of a mistake after all.

They mouth the rest of the lyrics together.

_Oh man, I think the clock is slow.  
I don't feel tardy._

 

Class dismissed.


End file.
